Ino's Sarabeth
by CasielGlacer
Summary: Ino discovers she has cancer.  Side story to Dear Naruto.  Songfic


Sara Beth

Hope you like it.

_SaraBeth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise it just wont go away_

Ino sat in the waiting room waiting for the nurse to come get her. As she sat she tried to put the facts together. She had fallen out of a tree while tree climbing. The worst of her injuries were a few scrapes and a bruise that just wouldn't disappear. It should have been gone by then and she was worried. So she sat and waited for Tsunade to check on her. Something wasn't right and she knew it.__

So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
And flips through an old magazine  
'Til the nurse with a smile stands at the door  
And says "Will you please come with me?"  


All of a sudden the doors to the office creaked open and a medic nin danced through the doors with a clipboard. A beautiful woman she had grown to be be. Her rose colored hair grown out to mid back and swayed when she walked. It seemed to also move when she stopped as though and invisible and intangible wind blew it around her face. Her skin was slightly tanned. Her eyes were sad emeralds shining in the light of the flourecent bulbs that lit the waiting room. It was Sakura, and obviously neither of them were expecting to have a reunion at that time, in that place, and under those circumstances. Sakura stood there in shock for at least a minute before seeming to shake her self into reality. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes but she held them back and put on a smile. "Will you come with me?" asked Sakura as she hid her emotions in a professional mask. Ino and her family followed her to the doctors office.

_SaraBeth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you_

Sakura left them in the doctors office and hurried out as quick as a cheetah. She didn't want to see the distraught look on her best friends face when Ino was told of the gut wrenching results. She stumbled into a secluded hallway sank down against a wall with a thud and sobbed. Tearful mascara made black streams down her face. Meanwhile in the doctors office. Ino was leaning on her parents as her tears soaked her dads shirt. He was sitting in shock and for once in her life she was scared.__

Six chances in ten it wont come back again  
But with the therapy we're gonna try  
It's just been approved it's the strongest there is  
But I think we caught it in time  
SaraBeth closes her eyes

"They said that they had a cure that works over half the time. They think they caught it. Emphasis on the word think. Will I be just another statistic? Will I survive this? How will Shikamaru take this?" Ino thought as she closed her eyes and ventured into a daydream. She dreamed of her and her true love, Shikamaru Nara. The lazy genius.__

And she dreams she's dancin' around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first love  
Is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair

She told Shikamaru and he didn't seem to care. "He said that he loves me!" She told her mom and dad with the truest smile they had seen in a long time, but her face still showed signs of being weary. She was exhausted and the Chemo was starting to take effect on her health. Dark shadows circled her eyes like the shadow on the moon during an eclipse. Her face was as pale as the moon itself. Lines and wrinkles had taken their place on her once perfect skin. __

SaraBeth is scared to death  
as she sits holding her mom  
cause It would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom

For just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
Yet She cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny  
SaraBeth closes her eyes  


"My hair! My pride and joy ever since I was little! I Shikamaru will never accept me like this. There are many more beautiful, healthy, and intelligent women out there. Why would he pick one like me? Got the lowest score in the academy, I'm only average. And I have cancer. He will never accept me."

_And she dreams she's dancin' around and around  
With out any cares  
And her very first love  
Was holding her close  
And the soft wind was blowing her hair_

Ino appeared at the dance with a hat on Shikamaru asked what was happening. She shrugged it off not wanting him to shun her. He all of a sudden snatched it off her head and stared at her. She sank to the floor crying, closing her eyes and waiting for his judgment to come, for him to send her away from him. Shikamaru just picked Ino up in his strong yet gentle arms and carried her lovingly into a secluded corner. He sat her down gently in a chair and kneeled on the floor beside her he took her hand. 'Look at me!' Shikamaru said with such ferocity that Ino jerked her eyes up timidly to meet his. His eyes burned with anger and love at the same time. 'Listen to me Ino! I Love you and this will not change that face. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes upon. Don't expect me to shun you just because you lost your hair. You are not troublesome so stop thinking troublesome thoughts." He leaned upward and brought his lips into hers. It was passionate, soft, and everything a girl wants in a first kiss one hand was behind her head and the other was around her waist holding her close to him. She smiled into the kiss and closed her eyes enjoying every second of it.__

It's quarter to seven  
that boy's at the door  
Her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap they all start to cry  
Cause this morning where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin

"Shikamaru came to my house today something about wanting to ask my father something. He walked in the front door with a lazy smile that only he could pull off and still look like a God. He was wearing a cap over his head. It was then that I wondered 'Why is he wearing a hat? He never does.' As he walked into the house he took of his cap to hang it up. His long hair was gone, absolutely and utterly gone. Mom and dad shared a knowing, loving smile. He had shaved his long hair for me. After dinner he asked to talk to my dad alone. They talked for a long time. When Shikimaru finally came out of the Living room he smiled at me and got down on one knee. "Ino,...Will you marry me?"__

They go dancin' around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first true love  
Is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared  
Ohhhhhh.

Standing at the alter, saying our vows was the best experience ever. Chouji was the best man and Sakura was my maid of honor. And our wedding was perfect.


End file.
